Primordial Crimes side story - Glimmer of Potential
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: Curious about the life Starlight could have led? Curious of her role in the fate of Helia? Join me in revealing her tale of friendship, loss, adventure, and emoness. After Sunburst left for magic school(Here Luna's Institute of Magic). Starlight became a detached and angry emo, now an evil mage has come to destroy her home, followed by an amazing stallion who will change her life.


**MLP AU:Primordial Crimes Sidestory – Glimmer of Potential**

 **(Dedicated to Spokenmind93)**

Years ago in a small little hamlet named Sire's Hollow were born two ponies, one to the richest family in town and another to the town historian. Shortly after the latter's birth her mother passed away leaving her to be raised by her father who worried deeply about losing her. This caused her to grow up isolated and tutored privately by her father so she would not face things such as bullies.

One day while playing by herself and flying her kite she met a young odd colored colt sitting under a tree reading, they were both about five and due to her fathers overprotective nature she had made no friends as of yet. The little filly however lost control of her kite and it became stuck in a tree, she walked over to the colt and said to him. "Um excuse me, but my kite is stuck. I-I'm not that strong in my magic yet so could you get it down for me?" She was acting a tad flustered having never spoken to anypony her own age before, her face a bit red as she was trying to not make eye contact a bit afraid of him.

The colt smiled at her, levitating his book down he stood and nodded. "Sure thing, I've been reading about longer distance levitation so this will give me a great chance to try it." He stepped back, getting beside the little pinkish mauve filly while his horn began to glow. The magic zooming up to the top of the tree and gently removing the kite from the branches so as not to tear it, showing he had great control as well as distance.

The kite now gently being lowered and placed at the filly's feet. "There we go, hope it is okay. You know kites are pretty cool I have one myself maybe we could fly together sometime when I'm not studying?"

The filly nodded, blushing even redder. "Th-thank you, I would r-r-really like that." She shyly replied, not used to talking to somepony, especially somepony being so nice to her as she was seen as some isolationist daddy's girl by most.

"Great, so whats your name? Mine is Sunburst, Sunburst Blazer." The little yellow and white stripped colt raising his oddly white hoof.

The filly raising her own hoof which was shaking timidly a bit. "I-I-I'm...Star-Starlight Glimmer." shaking the colt's hand gently, gulping as she was still a tad intimidated.

"Oh I heard about you, your dad runs the library cool, I go there all the time its great to meet you Starlight lets be good friends." He was giving a cute and charming smile to the little filly, who he could tell was clearly shy but also very sweet.

Starlight's face flushed completely as she nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah, lets sunburst, lets be bestest friends forever." Her eyes all big, cute and sparkly as she had a somewhat catty expression on her face that seemed to be pleading with him.

"Sure I don't see why not, I can tell your great and we are gonna be greater together." Sunburst chuckling a bit as they shook hoof's still.

####

Time passed and Sunburst was true to his word, they spent every day together studying books under a tree while having a picnic and drinking apple juice, telling one another funny jokes and stories all the time, staying inside and playing board games together like Dragons Scuffle, flying kites and making a game of just about everything. Starlight did not make any other friends though, preferring just to play with Sunburst as the two spent almost all their time together which made her father Firelight a tad jealous, but he could tell Starlight needed this and he would just have to accept it.

One day years later as the two were playing stack the books, which was a contest to see who could make the biggest book stack there was an accident. The many books were about to fall onto Starlight which would have badly hurt her, instinctively Sunburst's eyes glowed as did his horn as he magically grabbed all the books at once. His body levitating up as he gained his magic based cutiemark and levitated all the books around his body.

"Sunburst wow, th-that was amazing!" The tiny filly looking up in awe at this, at how her best friend could do such a thing before her and for her was something that touched her immensely. Her cheeks blushing once more as her crush on him only grew greater.

Sunburst landed on the ground a bit woozy, shaking it off he looked at his mark in amazement as he ran outside of his house to tell his parents, Starlight a tad sad he just left like that but looked on in pride as his parents fawned all over him, holding him up as all dozen other villagers gathered around seeing the rare magic based mark indicating he could someday become a great mage.

The next day however Starlight knocked on Sunburst's door, wanting to know if he could come out and play. His father answered and scoffed at Starlight, but let her inside regardless saying "Make it quick Glim-Glam."

Starlight shrugged not really surprised as she knew Sunburst's parents didn't like her, though it mostly had to do with their parents not getting along. As she skipped to Sunburst's room and opened the door she was really surprised, all his countless books were packed up and it looked like his room was pretty bare. The tiny colt sadly putting some things into another box. "Oh hey Starlight I didn't see you come in." He now sat on his bed seeming really down.

Starlight curiously just kept looking around as she took a seat. "Um whats going on? Your room is it being remodeled or something?"

Sunburst shook his head at that question. "No I'm being sent to Canterlot to attend a boarding school there, Princess Luna's institute of advanced magic." He was smiling weakly now though. "It's everything I ever wanted, it's the best unicorn school in Equestria; but I won't be coming back for a long, long time is all and it makes me not want to go because...I'd be leaving you." He reached over pulling Starlight into a tight hug, which made her blush once more.

Little Glim-Glam had to process all of this, Sunburst wanted to go to the school, yet did not want to leave her. He was her only friend and she did not want him to go either, she couldn't imagine her life without Sunburst and it made her get teary-eyed even just thinking about it. "I-I-I...I don't want you to go either." She sighed sadly at this, it hurt to try and say this. "But you gotta, your like the first to ever get in there." she broke the hug looking deep into his eyes. "You love studying, way more then me and your way better at magic too. Everypony in Sire's Hollow was super impressed and said you are gonna do great things and I want you to do that more then anypony else." She was now plastering on a big fake smile and wiping her tears. "We'll always be friends forever, and well I may not have a mom and your parents may be kind of distant but we're family, we're closer then a ton of people who are related so we're family, I'm your sister and your my brother and that's how its always gonna be okay?"

"Yeah okay, I won't forget you and we'll write as much as we can. Please Starlight when you get your cutiemark promise me you'll try out for the school too?" Sunburst gripping his dearest friends hooves tightly.

"I-I pr-promise Sunburst, I will do my best and study for a change." She was contently smiling as they both hugged one another once again.

####

After Sunburst left to study in Canerlot poor Starlight despite her insistence and happiness she felt for her friend, fell into a deep depression. The little filly rarely coming out of her room and not speaking even to her father who pleaded with her to try and cheer up. It broke poor Firelight's heart to see his beloved gem of a daughter so sad and all because of that brat Sunburst. Firelight went and spoke with Sunburst's parents trying to see how to go about getting the colt back at the town or how to be able to send Starlight to the school as well. Unfortunately they were less then helpful and stated that his precious little daughter was not good enough for the school and likely never would be.

Sunburst had left about a year ago, and at first they wrote every day, then every week, then every other week, then eventually Starlight stopped getting letters entirely, as the letters became less frequent her depression just got worse and worse. Firelight had resolved to try and do something, anything to bring a smile back to his darling daughters muzzle.

A knock came at Starlight's door, the filly raising her head up from her pillow which was soaked with her tears. "Who is it?" She weakly said, looking very frail due to her not eating that well over the last few weeks, her tiny body becoming just skin and bones and fur, her mane all messy and pigtails undone, black streaks replacing her electric blue ones. "If its you daddy...I-I don't want lunch again, and no I don't wanna fly kites, or play games, or be read a story."

"But honey-bunny, some of your other friends from school are here to see you?" Firelight looked at the three young fillies who had been told by Firelight to come and see her, he had to try and cheer her up even if it meant pushing her towards others.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER FRIENDS, MAKE WHOEVER IS THERE WITH YOU GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!" She screeched loudly with all of her strength. Starlight felt as if she let anypony else in they would just abandon her, just like Sunburst who had not written her back at all since leaving.

Firelight hung his head low at her screeching, slowly she had withdrawn at first. Soon she was barely eating and talking to him, then she painted her room dark colors and was buying record's he did not approve of and the one time she did go out she brought back of all things a pony skull and made it into a guitar, his daughter was slowly being swallowed up by darkness and he could not do anything to help her.

He looked at the girls he had called over shaking his head to them. "I'm sorry I bothered you girls, you can go home now."

Starlight went back to her bed, levitating over her skull guitar and began to practice her musical scales, she was going to focus all her pain into music and show the world what her loneliness felt like. Looking at her wall where she had a picture of herself and Sunburst grinning big and playing with kits, she had however burned Sunburst's face out of the picture with magic, glaring at it in motivation. "I'll show him, I'll show all of them and one day I'll get even, yeah fair is fair, equal is equal if he is gonna be a famous mage, I'll be a famous musician I am gonna be more famous then him and then when anypony wants to be my friend I'll say NO and make them feel as hurt as I am!"

####

Eventually Starlight stopped going to school, and when she passed by other fillies, in fact mostly the ones who tried to be her friends, she would give them the most disturbing, creepy, and soul piercing glare possible, with her dark eye liner clad eyes as she wore a dark cloak she had ordered. She had resolved to become as dark as possible, to allow no light in her heart and no affection from anypony as she trotted about town.

Most finding Starlight just a creepy, anti-social ghoul and most adults pitying Firelight for his deranged and dark daughter who many began to fear. Firelight having had enough barged into her room and confronted her. "Starlight I want you to stop this right now, this is not you and I demand you come downstairs, toss out that gross guitar, cuddle up with me and we have some milk and cookies and talk about this understood young lady?"

Starlight began to shake and shiver at her dad's words, growling as she gritted her teeth and with fire in her eyes shouted. "I HATE YOU DADDY, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD LIKE MOMMY!" She shouted as she ran out the door with her guitar and cloak.

Firelight was heartbroken to hear those words, he face blank and drained of all emotions except for devastation, devastation caused by his daughters words. Was this all his fault? Did he make her this way? Would she be better off if he had died instead of his wife? Firelight had no idea what to do now, his own daughter now despised him, the stallion going to his room and trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.

Starlight meanwhile had run to the tree where she first met Sunburst, she used her magic to slowly and carefully carve out a hole in the trunk and put her cloak over the hole as she went inside the tree and just sat there with her guitar. "I meant it, I don't need a daddy anymore. I don't need anypony, but myself and all I need is my guitar." She shot a small beam at a mess of twigs creating a small fire, she was going to spend the night here, then in the morning would go home and would make this place her new base where she would practice and just go to get away from her dad.

While she sat in her new little fort, staring at the fire and continuing to practice her scales and jot down some song lyrics, she of course was oblivious to the now menacing aura that just came into town. Starlight spoke of becoming one with darkness, to show everypony her pain. Now she would see where such a path would lead.

#####

A few days later, the young emo filly was walking up the stairs to her room. She however saw her father had some guests, one was Sunburst's father Sunbeam while the two of the others seemed to be wearing magi cloaks indicating they were royal mages sent to her one horse hamlet, and with them was some sort of female Earth Pony knight and the last a pegasus clad in some weird body suit she had never seen before. She raised a brow wondering why ponies like them would ever come to a small middle of nowhere place like Sire's Hollow, after all only about a dozen or so ponies lived in this place and nothing ever happened here. Starlight now used an eavesdropping spell to overhear them, she wasn't quite used to using it yet but knew it would come in handy.

"Well Firelight you know the passes, caves, and mountains better then anypony around here so I think you should lead the expedition." Said Sunbeam coldly to her father, it was no secret the two did not agree on many things and Sunbeam only spoke to Firelight when he needed him for something.

"I do not disagree with his assessment , though doing this will put you in the direct path of what we are looking for." The Earth pony knight stated in a grizzled tone, her coat a muddy brown and her mane a dark gold, her size very intimidating especially to Starlight who had never seen such a big mare before.

"Though you are forgetting Earth-Stomper, we do need this to be handled quickly and quietly. None can be made aware we are looking for the rogue Beast-Master mage Tiger-Eye." The light red magi unicorn stallion in the back said in a smooth, charming, and commanding voice that seemed to get his point across without even raising his voice. Starlight found it odd he was wearing some sort of mask on his face, and had his mane so tied back.

Firelight gulped at this shaking in his horseshoes at this request. "It is true I know the history and lay out of this area better then anypony, and me and Sunbeam have gone into the mountains often when we were younger." He was remembering the file they just showed him about who they were looking for; Tiger-Eye was a monster researcher, a former member of S.M.I.L.E(Secret, Monster, Investigation, League of Equestria.) He went rogue and freed a number of monsters which tore the group apart to cover his defection and rumors seemed to indicate he had come to Sire's Hollow due to its close proximity to Bugbear and Yeti territory, all to try and raise an army of monsters to head back to Canterlot and take control.

"I am just a historian, not a fighter or a combat mage." He was very nervous about all of this, he knew if he went he would likely be put in huge danger. The lowly historian looked at the fridge and seeing a picture of himself hugging Starlight who had her cute pigtails, was wearing a sailor suit and smiling big. The stallion getting more confident and calm as he knew he had to do this so as to keep his daughter safe, even if she hated him now. "I'll do it...I'll show you the way, I want to keep this village and my daughter safe!" A fire of resolve burning in his eyes now.

Starlight gasped at hearing her father speak with such conviction and determination before, was this because of what she said to him? Was he trying to prove something to her? No they said this was to be kept a secret so why was he risking himself like this?

"Good we leave in an hour then." The Pegasus in the purple and black trimmed bodysuit spoke now. "Make sure both of you get everything you'll need to for the mission and nothing else, we need to move fast and clean." The dark coated, darker garbed Pegasus now looking to the unicorn in the mask. "After all the longer we take the more creatures Tiger-Eye will get under his thrall."

####

About an hour later the expedition was all packed, Firelight peeking his head into Starlight's room, seeing her sleeping sound he smiled gently. "For you, I'll help make a better future. Sleep well my little Glimmy." As he turned his back and shut the door he had no clue she was pretending to sleep.

Starlight lept off her bed and put some things in her backpack, leering at her door. "I shouldn't have said that, he thinks he has something to prove and well." she sighed trying to think what to say now, she had tried to shut off her heart and had forgotten the names for certain emotions. But she knew that she felt pain at remembering the last thing she said to him, about how she wished he was dead.

She followed her father stealth fully, tip-toeing with her dark cloak on. Seeing him meeting up with the other ponies, the filly activating her eavesdropping spell again. She had gathered that their names were Mars, Tri-Star, Earth-Stomper, and Jupitris. Was this Tiger-Eye so scary he really needed this many warriors to just capture him?

"Alright so Firelight will take point, Sunbeam and Earth-Stomper will go right behind him, I take the rear and Jupitris in front of me. Tri-Star will take the sky scouting position, he will be wearing a communication charm so that he will be able to take directions from Firelight." The pony known as Mars explained, his soft yet commanding voice being heard by them all. He then looked past them, behind them and right at Starlight, who quickly hid behind a corner. What she missed however was his wirely smirk, he knew they were being followed and did not seem to want to hinder the filly.

The team now moving up the path, Starlight a few legs behind them to try and remain hidden. She had to keep hiding though since Mars kept looking back at her, she was being as quiet as possible yet it was like he could sense her.

The cold winds blew, chilling them all to the bone through their fur. Tri-Star of course was used to such cold being an aerial ace, Firelight and Sunbeam however were now. The duo using a warming aura spell together like they did when they were friends and colts together.

"This brings back memories doesn't it Sunbeam?" Chuckled Firelight to his former friend and still associate.

Sunbeam of course shrugged at it. "Maybe, but that was some time ago before we both learned what the world is really like."

"Oh and what is that Sunbeam? I mean we used to be so close, then at some point you turned on me. You began to degrade me and then my family and I never knew why." Firelight huffed as he walked beside Sunbeam.

The light yellow stallion gave an aggravated sigh at the question. "Ever the dreamer eh Firelight? Position, potential, wealth. That is what really matters and staying isolated and oblivious to those facts is why you could never cut it and why your daughter will never either. She is a failure just like you and my son, he is a winner my wife and I know this and he will succeed with the power only he posses, and his genius mind." Sunbeam's words chilled Firelight to the bone more then the winds and snow.

Firelight inhaled deeply, now trying to not explode at him and his insensitive and condescending words. Ever since Sunbeam inherited his family fortune and became the head of his old money noble house he had become so cruel. Sunbeam and his wife of course never managed to excel and get into a good magic school, but as the most wealthy landowners in the region that mattered little. Especially given how their son managed to get into the Luna Institute.

Starlight of course had heard all of that and it sparked anger, and downright hatred at that stallion. How could somepony as great as Sunburst have such a terrible man as a father? In fact she had never heard any of this, their fathers being friends was news to her. She was shivering as she did not have a warming shield spell yet and if she were to light a flame she would draw attention to herself. As the chilly filly walked she tripped over something and fell flat on her face, looking down she saw it was a flask of will-O-Wisp, it had some sort of clan emblem on it that she did not recognize then again she knew little about clans. She opened the flask and a warm around went around her body, tiny lights like fire flies hugging her body. "Wow lucky break one of them dropped this, now I can keep going, I want to see this, see how all this goes." She thought to herself, she had to make sure her daddy would be okay and nothing ever happened here so this may be her only shot at an epic adventure that would translate into some great music.

"Listen here Sunbeam, my daughter was the sweetest, most sensitive, most adorable child in the whole village until you sent that bookworm brat of a son of yours away. You ruined her, you talk about me and my family not being perfect, not being good, well at least I haven't drilled my son into an isolated little puppet devoted to fulfilling some grand agenda. I put my daughter's happiness above what she can do like a good parent should!" Firelight glaring as he got in Sunbeam's face, his horn glowing as his rage was making it hard to contain her warming field light.

Sunbeam scoffed, punching Firelight across his face with his hoof. Mars rushed to the front getting between the two of them now. "Stop this both of you, you are shouting and losing control. We are supposed to be doing this covertly not shouting to the heavens how we feel!" The mysterious stallion now using a more firm, and strict tone.

The two just kept yelling at one another despite Mars' words, which was seriously getting on the masked pony's nerves. However they were all interrupted by a loud roar as a yeti appeared on the trail before them, throwing frozen boulders towards them. "I tried to warn you both, you got careless and alerted a sentry to our presence."

The two were pulled back by Mars, Earth-Stomper rushing to the front and bucking as many boulders as she could off the trail. "We need to find cover, ya two need to work together and get to safety!" Her words making sense as they found cover in a niche. The large mare using all she could to try and keep the Yeti's shot's from hitting the walls as to prevent an avalanche.

"Tri-Star, up and over we need to get him in a pincer so flank that beast." Ordered Mars, if the area was more permitting and the location not so unstable he could let loose with his magic, however he could not risk it due to poor footing and possible avalanches. "Jupitris your a seer and windmancer any opinions?"

The older stallion with the long goatee was with the two arguing stallions. "I am trying to focus...NO, there's more!" He shouted as there was another roar, this time above them as a second yeti appeared and began to throw boulders down at the niche. "We're trying to pincer them, but they were flanking us, one roar signaled the second to appear we are boxed in!" Jupitris was explaining as he was using wind blasts to push the boulders over the side.

Mars gritted his teeth as his horn lit up. "I'll cut off the one above, Tri-Star keep to the plan regardless." Mars levitating himself up the mountain to where the second yeti was, it was a more open area so he would be less restricted. "Now then I'll show you why I'm called the Crimson Comet!" The light red stallion rushing at the yeti as he vanished, using a speed boosting spell to accelerate himself.

Starlight meanwhile was so confused the tiny filly looking all over, all the yelling, the roaring, the crashing, the powerful ear splitting wind bursts and stone shattering bucks. "Wh-what do I do?" The child looking at her father and Sunbeam who were looking at a map and trying to figure out if they could find a way out of this trap.

As the filly was struggling what to do a bugbear flew down, letting out its own roar and catching Jupitris off guard as his spell slinging prevented his foresight from working, a boulder crashing into him and knocking him out. No longer able to stop the boulders from above, Starlight's eyes got big as she saw her father in danger. "DADDY!" She screamed, teary eyed as she was rushing towards him without thinking.

"Starlight? What are you doing here?" Firelight's concentration being broken as he looked to his child.

Starlight's eyes and horn glowing as Firelight looked up at the giant boulder about to squash him. Just then he began to glow as did somepony in the distance. Firelight's cutiemark changing as he reflexively put his forehoovees over his body, the boulder shattering against his guard. A golden boulder with a horseshoe mark now on his flanks, he looked down seeing it and realized it was Earth-Stomper's mark.

Starlight now hugging her dad tightly, her tiny body shaking as she shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't wish you were dead!" Firelight's look softened as he held her tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Its okay angel, and I am so proud of you." He smiled gently, as he moved her head to look down at her flank. "You just got your cutiemark."

Starlight beamed as she looked down at it, two four pointed stars and a blue aurora trail now where her formally blank cheeks were.

"Yeah, yeah real sweet but there is still a bugbear you worthless peasants!" Sunbeam breaking the moment as he was firing beams of light at the insectoid bear like beast in the sky.

Firelight was trying to charge up power in his horn, however nothing was working. "My magic, it-its useless I can't seem to call anything up Sunbeam!"

"No surprise you worthless pauper, I'll cover you and you get that brat of yours out of here!" He leered back at them as he lept to the edge and began to rapid fire at the beast.

Starlight's father of course sadly nodded, taking her and putting her on his back as he trotted back down the path slightly.

"No, daddy no I have my cutie-mark I can fight now too!" Starlight squirming while her father ran with her.

"Too dangerous we will need to wait back and hopefully they will come back for us!" Firelight was determined to keep his daughter safe above all else, Sunbeam was giving him and out and he had to take it and trust his former friend. As he was leaving his flank flashed and his cutie-mark returned, the ground shaking as an avalanche began to sweep the others back and surround them in a could of debris and snow.

####

A short time later the dust cleared, Mars approaching Firelight from out of the snow. Reaching a hoof out to him. "We cleared the path, and the monsters were taken care of so no need to worry."

The father set his child down, looking to Mars. "And the others is everypony alright?"

"More or less, Tri-Star and Earth-Stomper took care of what was blocking our path. I have no idea how she managed to use those flaming hooves but they came in hand during hoof-to-hoof combat. Jupitris was injured but I already treated his wounds." Mars not even looking at Firelight as if to avoid eye contact.

"And Sunbeam? Well how is Sunbeam, Sir Mars?" He gulped getting the general idea that something bad must have happened.

"He was lost in the avalanche, we were unable to locate him and sad to say we can't devote any more time to seek him out. If he is as experienced a climber as you say I am sure he will be fine." Mars coldly remarked as he turned around and began to walk back up the trail.

Starlight was looking up at her father, he seemed so sad now and she wondered why? " _Its not like Sunbeam is dead, he's just missing and besides he was always so mean to us._ " She though with a huff, she was glad he vanished maybe when he came back he wouldn't be so mean?

Everyone else was at a clearing nearby, a campfire having been started as Jupitris was sleeping and the other two sitting by the fire. "Great you found'em both eh Mars?" Earth-Stomper smirking wide as she eyed Firelight and Starlight. "Thanks for the assist whichever one of you did that, it was pretty boss having a hoof covered in flames." She raised one of her big, beefy forelegs flexing a bit at Firelight and winking.

"I am rather convinved it was his daughter, the timing is to perfect and if Firelight had such a spell them I doubt he would have failed to get into a magic academy." Mars taking a seat by the fire, likewise smirking as he was looking right at Starlight.

Starlight of course cold got near the fire and pulled out her guitar, starting to practice once more. Firelight taking a seat next to his daughter and putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Yeah maybe it was, maybe my little angel is capable of some rather interesting things."

####

Meanwhile deeper in the mountains, in a small cavern was their target. Tiger-Eye seemed to be drawing a magic circle of some sort on the floor, his raggedy and while orange mane with black swirls obscuring his face a bit as a falcon zoomed inside, landing on his back and squawking at him. Tiger-Eye sighed, as he looked at the ceiling, his emerald colored eyes peering at the shimmering crystaline ice above. "I see, thank you. Now I see they sent Mars and a few of his flunkies, its good my advanced guard took out at least one." The bird nodding as it continued to seem to be speaking to him. "They brought a child along eh? Well ideal hostage then, as for the body of the foal who was caught in the avalanche tell the wolves to bring him to me he may prove useful for the ritual." He chuckled evilly to himself which echoed out into the cavern, his mysterious machinations revealing themselves bit by bit to the creatures who served him blindly.

#####

Firelight had tucked his daughter into a sleeping bag, everyone getting some much needed rest as it became night and the weather required them to camp for the night. Mars of course had volunteered to be night watch, the mysterious masked stallion saying he required little sleep.

Starlight managed to wiggle out of her sleeping bag, taking a seat by the fire with Mars. "So um its right? Why aren't you sleeping?"

The masked stallion looked down at the little filly, patting her gently on the head. "I guess you could say its my responsibility as team leader. I need to do whatever I can to ensure your all safe, especially you Starlight." He was warmly smiling to her, his smile oozing charisma and charm.

Starlight blushed at this, the little filly gulping as she hadn't been so flustered since Sunburst left. "So well being a leader means you need to keep everypony safe? Hey you said I did that thing earlier are you sure?"

"I am, I've become accustomed to spotting unusual magic in my long time as a knight, I lead the magi-corps for a reason little one." He now looked to the fire which danced and crackled as it blazed. "What you did was not an enchantment, it was not some simple illusion, I am convinced it was cutie-mark magic. All ponies gain unique abilities and powers from their mark that help guide them to their destiny but what you did was cutie-mark manipulation and reassignment its rather impressive."

Starlight tilted her head only getting about half of that, he was talking way above her head. Though she was trying her best to understand.

Mars sighed looking up at the stars. "You little Starlight could reach for the moon and actually attain it, if my instincts are correct and they usually are. Your father coddles you and underestimates you as do most everypony else or so I've gathered. Never be afraid to give it you best, reach for the moon and remember potential, wealth, position, it does not matter next to hard work. At the end of it all we are all equal in the eyes of great creator, you do possess great potential but to utilize it is up to you. Your cutie-mark does not define you, to think that will just hold you back as it will merely point you in the right direction and imbue you with the abilities needed to go down what you feel is the proper path." Mars now jostling her mane and walking off. "I'm going to check the permemeter you get some rest, after all growing girls need their sleep."

Starlight nodded, her cheeks all flushed as he walked off. She had never met such an amazing stallion before and he actually thought she could do great things? " _No pony has every said such great things to me, he is so perfect like a prince from a fairytale._ "

#####

The following morning everypony awoke, and ate breakfast. Firelight of course still worried about what happened to Sunbeam and concerned that Starlight was going to be continuing forward with them, the stallion had no idea why Mars was so insistent as he could take her down the mountain trail and back to Sire's Hollow. Mars however was against that idea saying it would take up to much needed time and Starlight would be safer with them regardless.

The little filly could tell that her daddy was not happy with Sir Mars, or very trusting but there was something about him that made her trust him. He seemed so wise, strong, fast, and handsome even if she couldn't fully make out his face due to that rather cool looking mask on his upper face.

As they got into a new formation which consisted of Tri-Star taking point, with Firelight behind him, then Jupitris in the center and at the back was Earth-Stomper, Mars and at the rear Starlight. Mars making sure to keep the filly close to him so as to ensure her safety which he knew was paramount to Firelight. The team going along more mountain path's, so far without further incident though Jupitris was hardly relaxing as he had to remain sharp due to how surprised they were earlier and as a seer type mage anything like that happening was his fault for not anticipating it.

As the moved everypony could tell they were being watched, the silent eyes in the shadows and around corners. "They are looking for an opening, I am guessing somehow Tiger-eye learned about our battle yesterday and is having his creature campaign watch us. They are waiting for the right chance to strike and strike hard." Mars explaining to Starlight who seemed a tad scared by all the beasts in hiding. "Do not worry I will keep you safe, I promised your father and that is why I have Earth-Stomper back here too. She is a literal wall of muscle I am sure she can wrestle any beasts who charge our way."

Mars' words putting the filly at ease as she skipped behind him, it was like having a big brother around. "Yeah I totally trust you and ." she said with a giggle as she smiled big.

Just then a fog seemed to get in their way, thankfully they were on a plateau now though it was possible that was what they were planning on. "This fog its magical everypony close together, circle formation!" Mars ordered as he took Starlight, putting her behind him as Earth-Stomper came to his side. Jupitris taking his other side as Firelight was opposite covering Starlight's back and Tri-Star taking his free side.

All the ponies in a circle around Starlight, Mars looking to Jupitris. "So what are we dealing with here?"

The old stallion closing his eyes, which then shot open glowing. "Its a sorceress, I guess Tiger-Eye took somepony with him. Could be anyone really, all I am seeing a snow white dress and a curved horn so a masian, possibly a Neighpon witch?"

"Neighpon eh? A snow-witch seems likely, I've heard SMILE had a capture expert who was from Neighpon and wore a weird ceremonial kimono dress they called her the mare of the misty mountains, Zircon-Snow." Mars looking around to try and get a bead on her.

"Wahahahahahaha, do you see me? I doubt you can little ones." An arrogant cackling echoing out, impossible to see where it was coming from. "Master Tiger-Eye need your heard to be thinned, and is almost done with his big plan so I came out here to play with you. I see you have a little filly, I love to play with fillies." She was taunting them, concealing herself in this clearly magic mist which was making her near impossible to detect.

A pair of glowing eyes appearing in the snow, Jupitris shooting it with a wind blade blast. The gust attack causing a slight break in the mist which allowed him to see his target. "Drat a snowpony, she is playing games with us milord." The old pony scoffing as near Firelight another pair of glowing eyes jumped out, the stallion blasting it with a heat ray and sadly it was another decoy.

"Steady everypony she is trying to confuse us, break our formation and its evident she wants Starlight. Seeking out the smallest and least likely to fight back should she attempt to make one of us a hostage." Mars of course knew what she was getting at, and that fixation would of course make Firelight careless as being her father would want to protect her even if it meant breaking formation. "Remain calm, we just need to read her moves, to do this mist trick and the snow pony generation she must be nearby we need only smoke her out and until then take out her snowpony's but remain calm, focused, and close together."

This just kept going, she would call up snow ponies, move them forward, they would get blasted and she would just continue to annoyingly cackle. This seemed to be going on for nearly an hour as the mist was making it near impossible to locate her. Starlight was at first scared by this witch, but at this point was just rolling her eyes and getting annoyed. " _Its like some dumb snowball fight mixed with hide and seek._ " She then gasped realizing that was it exactly. " I think I know where she is!"

Mars looked to the filly surprised by her words. "Oh really Starlight? Well enlighten me?"

"Well whenever Mr. Jupiter shoots a wind blast we can see things for just a bit and when we were walking up here I was looking around and well there is a rock on the far left corner where your facing, so I think she is hiding under the rock I mean it would be like the best hiding place on this flat place and can't shoot really far like you can."

Mars gasped at this, it was so simple and only somepony who was not focused on moving forward and looking around would notice that, only a wide eyed child who couldn't keep still. "Worth a shot, Firelight, Jupitris follow my lead!" As he commanded the two stallions nodded, getting beside Mars and combing their blasts at the point Starlight was pointing at, blasting the rock and from the blast came a scream.

The mist now fading, laying over at the edge was the mare in question, her pale white fur blending into her garb and her multi-colored purple and light blue mane jutting out around her hood. "Ow no fair you meanies!" She squealed as she got to her hooves. "Fine you want to play hard ball, then I will show you why I am called the misty mountain witch!" Her horn glowing as the snow around her formed into snow ponies and ruched at them, it was child's play for Mars, Jupitris and Firelight to take them out.

Zircon stomping on the snow as she was acting like a child throwing a tantrum. "STOP DESTROYING MY TOYS!" She was screeching loudly as she summoned up a dragon like sculpture made of ice, its maw opening and shooting a ton of sleet, the team splitting in two to evade it.

"Stomper, Tri-Star time for your one two, formation combo!" Ordered Mars as his horn began to glow, having just the trick in mind for this clearly childish mare.

Earth-Stomper of course knew the cue, darting to the side and rushing towards the dragons far right side, while Tri-Star was taking to the sky and zooming towards its far left side. The construct roared as it went towards Earth-Stomper seeing her as the bigger threat.

Tri-Star now behind the mare was picking up speed, a sly grin on his face as he suspected she would get distracted. Zricon hearing his loud and flashy zooming charge turned her head. Not knowing that Earth-Stomper was blocking her dragons sleet with a shield and waiting for the cue.

Zircon shot a freeze beam from her horn right at Tri-Star, who instead of being frozen just vanished as he seemed to reappear getting closer, she was shocked as he seemed to somehow be teleporting. She zapped again and now he was even closer and hit ultra high speed crashing into her and putting a hoof to her gut, the mare flying back just as Earth-Stomper shattered her dragon which crashed into her. Zircon laying in a pile of snow out cold.

"Well done both of you." Mars chuckled as he walked beside both his teammates patting them on the shoulder. "Teamwork is very vital."

Starlight was a bi in awe of his, how they each worked so perfectly together. She wondered if someday her and Sunburst when they met again would work so well together.

Mars put an anti-magic ring around Zircon's horn, while Earth-Stomper tied her up. The pair looking to Jupitris who nodded as the old stallion leviated her up. "I will take her down the mountain and ensure she remains there, I will try and meet back up if you have not sorted this out by then." The old gray stallion trotting off with the rogue mage in hoof.

Starlight was watching as the old guy left, now going over to the team leader and asked him curiously. "So why did you send down the mountain ?"

The red stallion gently patted her on the head, tussling her mane just a tad once more. "Simple he is still recovering from yesterday, that and his main use was to help us avoid any trap with his foresight ability." Mars now looked forward along he path. "Overuse of it can affect his mental strength and I'd wager based on what your father has told me, and how Tiger-Eye was trained, Zircon she was the gatekeeper and we are close to his lair." Mars levitated Starlight up onto his back. "So we won't need him much, and besides he is much faster then he looks especially since he already knows the way, a real leader puts his team first and ensure's their safety." The stallion winking to the filly who was nuzzling against his multicolored mane.

Firelight was shooting daggers at Mars with his gaze, he did not like seeing this guy getting so close to his little honey-bunny, his chipmonk-cheeked little angel. "Right well moving on, yes there is a large cavern just a little further down that would make an ideal base Sir Mars."

Mars nodded of course he trusted Firelight's opinion and was un-intimidated by his glare. "Right of course papa bear." he ponies now walking further down the path, it seemed to be a straight shot leading further up now.

####

As the team of ponies walked up the trail and into the cavern, Starlight was looking around in awe at all the glimmering crystals that lined the top of the cave, and the odd drawings on the wall. Firelight her father walking right behind her and Mars so he could keep a better eye on her. When they came upon the large area of the cavern there sitting on a home made throne of crystals was Tiger-Eye, he was surrounded by various beast's such as a falcon, wolves, bears, two bug bears, and of course a large tiger and at his side a cauldron that was blowing out some rather oddly colored smoke.

"Welcome my dear interlopers, I see you beat Zircon-Snow how regrettable that child was always to busy playing around to seal the deal. Welcome to your grave and my little launching point for my grand plan." He was grinning wide, his teeth a row of fangs ha shined in this lightly glowing cavern.

"You seem pretty confident all things considered, in an area like this your beasts might have the edge, or they might not. So shall we test that theory?" Mars stepping forward as he put Starlight now on her father's back.

"I can assure you it's for good reason, your friend told me who was coming." He motioned his head to the side as a wolf dragged out of the shadows, Sunbeam. "I was able to get him to talk after just using a bit of a crystal spider's poison, its terribly painful and he sang like a canary after just a few minute's." He was now taunting them as he laughed, Sunbeam's back legs having turned into gnarly and jagged crystal.

Firelight was utterly stunned at this, seeing his neighbor and former friend in such clear agony as his body was being converted to crystals. "Y-your...just a monster, why are you doing all this?!"

"As if it matters, we need to defeat him regardless. He would not be foalish enough to handle the poison without an antidote." Tri-Star scoffing at all of this as he pulled out many small daggers with his wings. "I think we've talked enough right?"

Mars nodded to his companion, his horn glowing brightly now. "Indeed its over Tiger-Eye we will take you and your creature's down." The evil pony waved a hoof as wolves began to pounce towards them all. Unfortunately for the beasts they were indeed no mach for Tri-Star's speedy reflex's even when not flying the stallion side stepping lunges and punches while tossing around his daggers and hoof chopping o the nape of the neck, Earth-Stomper's overwhelming power which helped her uppercut one bear who flung into several, and Mars' rapid fire magic blasts each hitting with near perfect precision. The trio of heroes getting into a circle to provide back to back cover. Many wolves falling by the wayside as they were knocked out cold by the combined skill and strength.

Firelight was standing over to the side preventing Starlight from helping, the filly squirming in his magic aura. "Glimmy your not ready, you'll just get hurt!"

"Daddy, daddy come on its not fair their all so amazing, I wanna do cool stuff too. And your just watching them fight like a wuss!" She whined feeling like she was being coddled and utterly fascinated by the trio of warriors.

A break in the line appeared, which Mars used to leap forward towards Tiger-Eye who was grinning wide and insanely, the heroic stallion wondering why he seemed to self-assured despite his rogue creature's not fairing that well. With a loud crackling sound, and lightning fast strike Mars was caught by a whip Tiger-Eye pulled from the side of his throne. Mars' magic fizzling as he was struggling to fear himself. "Did you really think I would be so unprepared and careless? You must be slipping in our old age Mars."

"Th-this...it can't be." He was struggling to free himself, the very idea of what it was ringing true in his mind. "It's sphinx hair isn't it?" He hung his head low as he was laying on the cold ground, which now that he was looking at it seemed to be a runealogical circle.

"It is and I brought plenty more." As he howled that out a giant net fell from the ceiling trapping Tri-Star and Earth-Stomper. "Sphinx hair drains the innate and outright magical abilities of ponies, why a sphinx's word can seal a ponies powers and is enchanted hair carries the same properties hence why it is a long sought after treasure which I stocked up on."

Firelight was shaking as the stallion was backing out of the cavern, with them out he stood no chance and I would be better to just take his child and make a run for it.

"Now, now we can't have any guests leaving before the party is over." Tiger-Eye glaring right at Firelight as his falcon flew to intercept, which stopped the stallion in his tracks. "I have yet to tell you all why, after all you dear stallion asked." The large tiger lept over roaring for the purple stallion to walk forward. Firelight kneeling and forcing Starlight to do the same.

"Now then where to begin? Lets start with how I hate Equestrian's? Yes I know odd since I am one, for much of my life I have hunted monsters and rare creatures for SMILE. Why during that time I even went oversea's and saw how oblivious we all are to whats going on, there was a terrible invasion in the country I was visiting, during which I was badly hurt and lost an eye. A friend I made an Abyssinian cat gave me one of his as he lay dying which is how I got this." The crazed guy pointing to the odd cat like eye he had that shined with shades of yellow and green. "We live in a manufactured peace while all manner of other creature's suffer, I figured the only way to fix that would be to wipe the current Equestria away which is why I came here."

Mars was growing, the stallion still struggling as he was laying on the ground. "And why come here then? What is your plan?"

"Indeed I know this land better then any, I'm the head of its preservation society and its town historian and librarian." Firelight chiding in looking at this clearly crazy pony with fear.

"Yes by itself this place is nothing special, however it is close enough of a border to the frozen north to grant me what I seek with the proper magical herbs, potions and chalk circles." Tiger-Eye standing from his throne and looking to the ground. "I am going to summon a fleet of Windigo spirits and unleash them across Equestria until they freeze Canterlot and I can take over as their new king of winter and from there change this wretched denial driven land into its proper place as the defenders of all creature's big and small, a utopia of nature growing from the frosted remains of an arrogant society."

"Your insane, just insane." Firelight shaking and shivering as he could say nothing else to describe all of this.

"Your just a mean, crazy, and ugly manure-head." Starlight stood up, spitting right into Tiger-Eye's face and sticking her tongue out at him.

Tiger-Eye was flabergasted, a blank look on his face. "Are you serious? You little brat!" He pulled her over with his magic, lifting her up and choking her with magic.

Firelight's eyes glazed over as he was now unafraid and rushed at Tiger-Eye, who dropped Starlight tossing her to the side and lashing her father across the face with his other whip. The pain of the strike causing Firelight to back step as he lit his horn and sshot a fireball at the crazy stallion.

Starlight looking over at the cave tunnel and smiling big. "Your in trouble."

Tiger-Eye blocked Firelight's attack but was then shot from the side by a green blast of energy, while he was so distracted Jupitris had returned and caught up striking in surprise the old geezer freeing Mars and together they blasted a bugbear that was trying to take them out shooting it back as it crashed into a wall.

"Its over, your caught as the sphinx hair trick won't work twice now that we know you have it!" Mars standing tall as he freed his friends. Tri-Star and Earth-Stomper smirking as they cracked their wings and hooves respectively.

Tiger-Eye growling, shaking his head at this. "No not really, after all I just need to tip the cauldron and the Windigo's will appear." he jumped back after tossing down a smoke pellet, grabbing Starlight and pulling her close with a dagger to her neck. "This has the Crystal-Spider poison on it, make one step and try and ruin this and I kill the child!" Tiger-Eye's body was shaking in paranoia and anger, backing towards the cauldron. "All of you surrender, Tigress, King hold them down!" He shouted at the tiger and the last Bugbear.

All five of them kneeling with hooves behind their heads. Starlight was crestfallen ' _I did this, this is my fault I got careless and got in the way_.' The little filly hanging her head low in shame, she wished she could have helped, she wanted to help but they were right she did only get in the way, ' _I wish, I wish, I wish I could take away his power, he can only make the monsters listen because of his cutie-mark._ ' Starlight's horn was starting to glow now, Tiger eye looking down at her unclear as to what she was doing, suddenly his entire body felt paralyzed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He groaned as if in pain as his colors began to fade, he felt such pain in his flank as he looked down further and saw his mark ripped right off, it then shooting into one of her fathers saddlebag's. Tiger-Eye dropping her as he neck was slightly pricked by the knife which he dropped. "K-K-Kill them, hurry and kill them all!"

Starlight winced from the prick, holding her tiny neck as she watched the bad guy fall to his knee's and groan, his eyes growing big and more crazed. "KILL THEM ALL!" He shouted at his two beast's who did nothing. Tiger-Eye scoffing as he lashed his whip at the tiger, who growled and lunged at him. The beast starting to maul him as the others fled no longer under his sway.

Firelight running to his daughter and now crying as he looked at her neck. Starlight was a tad confused why her dad was crying, after all it was just a scratch.

Sunbeam was leaned against the wall gasped for air as the crystals kept going up his body bit by bit, Jupitris doing what he could to slow its development.

Mars looking over Tiger-Eye's effects as the stallion was laying all bloody and at deaths door, Mars thinking it a fitting punishment. While searching he found what indeed seemed to be the antidote.

"Okay good news, bad news." The light red stallion levitating the antidote up for all to see. "There is only one dose, and Starlight's smaller body means I will develop through her three times faster." He was looking at the child, whose father was holding her tightly, her back hooves already getting crystal like.

Sunbeam grumbled, pushing himself up as he grabbed the potion from Mars holding it close to himself. "It should be obvious to you all who should get it, I am the richest stallion in the region, a family man and village headmen whose son will become a shining star of Equestria."

Mars growled his horn light up as he could theorize where Sunbeam was heading with this. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would." He opened the vial, his horn lighting up as he pulled Starlight over and shoved the potion down her throat. "She gets it, I got what I wanted in life and a child even a worthless one like her should live." He laughed having led them on about it. "I know I'm cruel, I know I am bigeted over satus but to ask an old friend o le his child die so I could live is something even I wouldn't do." He smiled contently now at Firelight as he let Starlight down. "You take care of her Firelight, and tell my family I love them and that I am proud of Sunburst tell him to shine as bright as the sun."

Starlight suddenly got it, her eyes wide in shock as she saw the crystals going up the stallions neck. " wait no, you did that for me even though you think me worthless? I don't get it, Sunburst what about him he needs his dad?"

"He has his mother, and you I suppose so stand by my son if and when you can brat." He scoffed as the crystals totally covered him.

Mars sighing as he patted Starlight on the head once more. "Now is not the time to be sad, for now lets get him and whats left of Tiger-Eye back to the village so his widow can make arrangements." Mars turning his back on the statue that was once Sunbeam.

Starlight holding back some tears as she nodded, feeling that Mars knew best. Her father and her walking out of the cave together.

####

It had been a few days since everything had happened, Sunbeam's funeral was going on his wife Stellar Flare crying her eyes out, while Sunburst their son who came back from Canterlot for it. Many of the ponies there were a tad creeped out how Sunburst refused to cry and just smiled during the funeral.

Afterwards Starlight went to talk to her friend, who was now crying but in his old room. Starlight closing the door and sitting next to him. "Why didn't you cry during Sunburst?"

The colt shaking his head, while wiping his tears. "My dad, he said to never cry in front of him and to always be strong when I felt sad so I couldn't." He lightly smiled putting a hoof on one of Starlight's which made her blush a bit. "Thanks for being here, I'm glad your still here and hey you got your Cutie-mark now."

"Well yeah I did, but I dunno if I should try and get into the magic school." As she said this Sunburst looked a tad crestfallen and looking away. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you don't have to and maybe you shouldn't its hard and I don't want you to get your hope's up." He lept off the bad and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Starlight behind.

She followed after him as he went to his mother, who then glared at Starlight. "I think you should leave right now little missy." Stellar nagged pointing out the door.

Starlight looking back and wondering what she did wrong. She was walking back to her tree base and saw Mars with his team loading Zircon-Snow and Tiger-Eye in a chariot, she scurried over to Mars knowing what this meant. "So I guess your leaving today huh ?"

He nodded solemnly, patting her once more on the head. "Yes now that Tiger-Eye's injuries are mostly healed we can haul him off to Canterlot for trial." He rubbed the back of his head, then smiled down at her. "Tell you what based on what I saw you do, I believe you could handle the entrance exams. I'll send your father a recommendation letter for you both to come and give it a try. I am sure you would pass and then who knows we may see one another again and you could attend school alongside your friend?"

Starlight was a tad surprised about this, though it would let her get closer with Sunburst once he went home tomorrow and find out why he was so down and also follow his dad's last words of standing by his side. "I will I will make dad understand and then I'll make you, him and even proud."

Starlight of course galoped home to talk with her father about it, the stallion sitting down with her at the kitchen table and seeming very crestfallen. "I see so you want to go to this magic school then?"

Starlight nodded quickly. "Well duh of course I do old man, I mean yeah dad this way I can leave his one horse own and see Sunburst whenever I want."

"What if you fail? Just because Mars thinks you have what it takes means nothing if the judges and the princess don't think you are worth it."

Starlight leered at her father. "Well I'll make hem see, you just don't want me to go so you can keep me trapped here and with you, I don't want that at first I wanted to be a musician but I am going to honor the promise I made with Sunburst and with his dad to get there."

Firelight seemed very sad now, he had hoped this whole adventure would have broken this emo phase of hers, but apparently it hadn't. "Very well I'll sign the papers and you can go and try out." He let out an aggravated sigh as he jotted down his name. "Off to canterlot then."

####

Starlight and her father soon headed to Canterlot, all for the mid semester magic entrance exams for Luna's Institute of Magic, Her father sitting in on the exam as he sat along with other nobles and educators in the bleachers. Looking at his precious daughter walked down the hall and before them all.

One of the judges was leering at her, asking her to begin the exam. She was demonstrating great power and potential which led her to getting a great score in the spellcasting, target practice, and conversion portions, however she seemed to lack most basic knowledge of the things they asked her, which led her to not getting a very high grade on that aspect, as the filly was starting to get slightly intimidated by all of this. ' _Those old farts, so what if I didn't know much about all that magical history junk, or that stupid chemistry I mean who needs to be able to grow a giant flower?. History and chemistry is boring anyway I am gonna ace this and show them!_ ' Her thoughts focused and her resolve steeled she was not going to back down.

"It is time for the final exam, demonstrate your special talent or unique magic." The headmaster looking down at this peasant and rebellious girl with contempt.

"I can't." She said back, much to the dismay of the judges who were about to mark it down as a failure. "I can't because my talent doesn't work that way, can you send two guards down then I can show you."

The judges talking amongst themselves as the headmaster adjusted his glasses. "Highly irregular , but very well." He motioned to two guards who jumped down into the testing area.

"Okay so you guys show off your marks." Starlight asked, the two stallions confused and embarrassed as one had a pair of spears while the other a rubber duck wearing a helmet. "I'm not even gonna ask, so anyway watch this." She closed her eyes while focusing her powers, both stallions lighting up as their marks were switch. "I can manipulate cutie-mark's, I can switch them which gives them the others skills and talent. I can do more then that too, I can take marks away making them weak and unable to pretty much do anything well." As she said his she hen did I her horn glowing as she ripped hem boh of their marks which made them both dizzy and sprawl themselves on the floor while their colors faded. "I can put them in things too, totally cutting them off." However she just returned the marks to their proper owner. "That's my power."

The judged all looked stunned as them and all the other staff all began to ramble with themselves having not seen anything like that before. Finally the headmaster cleared his throat, standing up from his seat. "you get a passing grade, this new magic is both intriguing and frightening." He looked to the other judges. "Welcome aboard, though now it will be up to any of the staff mages here if you will get an apprentice spot or standard admission, if they raise a hoof then you shall be their apprentice." As he spoke minutes passed, nopony had raised a hoof. Yes she had been admitted but was being rejected as an apprentice. She was like a leaf in rage at this how dare they she was happy for one second then they dropped this on her.

"I'll take her, she will apprentice under me, while taking standard classes with the others." A familiar voice rang out as Mars stepped forward, his hoof raised and smiling to Starlight. "You all just do not know what to make of her, so you wanted to see how she did in the school for a while before assigning her a mentor. At the very least that is what I would wager well I am free and would be honored to take her under by tutelage."

Starlight's face lit up at this, now grinning big and feeling truly and fully happy for the first time in a while. "Yes sir, I will do everything I can to be my best, master Mars."

"I am sure you will." He said back, the exam over and Starlight now a prized pupil to the pony she most admired.

As Mars was leaving the testing zone, Firelight walked up. Mars telling Starlight to go and get some ice cream as she had earned it. Firelight was glaring at Mars now, a fire burning in the stallion. "This was your plan the entire time, to take her away from me wasn't it you charlatain?"

Mars shrugged at the question. "Perhaps it was, even so what is so wrong with wanting to spend time with family?"

Firelight had enough, smacking Mars across he face and tearing his mask off. "You'll just abandon her like you did me, I let it slide when you returned home but this is to much, Cometlight Gleam!"

"Now, now little Fire is that anyway to treat your forefather?" Mars, or rather Cometlight lectured picking his mask up. "When I took you in and brought you here as a colt I overestimated your abilities, you knowledge of history, artifacts and magic was pretty good its not my fault your potential was so poor so I sent you back to the village you so loved, and that I founded because I knew you would be happiest there, but tell me is Starlight?"

Firelight gasped at hearing that, remembering back to how her room looked, how she had behaved the past year, tears welling up in his eyes. "No she isn't, and I am to blame I failed her."

Mars walked right to him, face to face and wrapped his hooves around the crying stallion. "No Firelight you didn't, she is just different then you. She is more like me and I just want to help her you are her father and me, I suppose I am a kind of grandfather I am sure she loves you and I will make sure she mails you as often as possible alright?"

Firelight sighing as he broke the hug. "Very well just please keep her safe and try and make her as happy as possible."

"I promise, speaking of here she comes with ice cream, lets all just go and have a day on the town as a family alright" He reached out his hoof, which Firelight took and nodded.

####

After a few years as his student Starlight had grown greatly, no longer having those black emo streaks in her mane and back to her electric blue streaks natural to them. Mars walking into her small cottage outside his mansion, the stallion walking in and seeing her drawing up some experimental fusion magic which had become a favorite hobby of hers. "Starlight I need to have a word with you."

The mare nodding, she bowed to her teacher who shook his head and helped her up. "No need for that because I have a special new assignment for you."

"Well um what is it master Mars?" The mare a bit curious as to what he was about to ask.

"I've noticed you don't have any friends among your fellow students aside from Sunburst who as you know is in the archivist studies department." The stallion patting her on the shoulder gently, as she had requested a while back to no longer be patted on the head.

"I don't need any, I am trying to be the best and show everypony what I can do, Sunburst may have forgotten he swore to me but we are rivals as much as friends and I intend to become a great sorceress just like how your a great wizard."

Mars shaking his head materialized a cloak with his magic. "Well this will help then." Putting the four pointed star decorated blue cloak on her. "I want you to travel Equestria and write back to me what you learn, consider this a new stage in your studies to being a great sorceress."

Starlight's snout pushed inward as she was trying to stifle a laughter thinking this a joke. "Master please everypony knows you have a terrible sense of humor."

"No, no listen I know you still play the guitar so how about this you travel around as a showmare and go from small town to small town doing good deeds, it would be perfect training and you can also fuel that artistic side you think you've been hiding, I know you still really like kite's and guitar. So why not just channel all that into this and become the Grand and amazing Starlight, queen of Equality as you use that power of yours to show each pony everywhere we are not so different." Mars was laying it all on a tad thick now, clearly teasing her just a bit.

Starlight raised a brow as she was trying to take all this in. "Oh so like how you preached about friendship and equality and stuff while you went on missions, you want me to do that too?"

"Yes I even made you this." He levitated in a rather oddly designed staff. "I call it the staff of sameness, I made it from some drift wood I found in the desert, it seemed to be sacred wood which can help focus magical abilities it may be useful to you in this Starlight if you choose to accept?"

Starlight pulled the staff over looking at it in awe. "It looks really cool, okay master its worth a shot I will become the talk of all of Equestria the land rotting mistress of magic and equality!"

"Good girl, who knows you play this right and you could move on to the final step in your studies." Mars closing his eyes and picturing a pair of pink wings on her back. "If you write me after ever town with a new message." He teasingly chuckled once more as he thought, ' _After all, I will be so proud of you, my child, my heir, my descendant, then I can tell you who I truly am_."

The End


End file.
